The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ohmadporm’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new Argyranthemum cultivars with numerous inflorescences, attractive floret colors, and good garden performance.
The new Argyranthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2001 in Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum×hybrida identified as code number 01-233, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum×hybrida identified as code number 01-235, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Winmalee, New South Wales, Australia in September, 2003. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.